A Different Life
by PrincessEclipseDoll
Summary: What happens when two new members join while most of the guild is still gone from the S-Class trials and when those members return one is missing.


A Different World

6 years after the members disappeared.

A young girl with long light strawberry blonde hair appeared infront of two very small beat up wooden doors. Her amber eyes glowing in excitement. She wiped her now clammy hands on her grey leggings, preparing herself for her dream that was about to come true. She put on a green jacket over her grey crop top, getting cold from the air that was blowing in her direction. She was about to open the doors when she was rudely pushed out the way by a small group of men.

"Don't get in our way lady, if you know what's good for you." a man in all black said as the walked in the doors passed her.

Feeling her anger slowly rise she brushed of the dirt that was on her jacket and picked out some leaves that had gotten into her hair. She walked into the now open guild doors and closed them quietly behind her. She went and sat in a nearby chair and watched the scene that enfolded in front of her. Macao stood up front with Wakaba both had stress shown in their faces." I'm sorry we weren't able to get the money maybe if you had given us more time we might havebeen able to."

The leader of the group had a disgusted look on his face."You have been late on all your payments for this month and last. I don't know how this pathetic guild of yours has been holding up. We warned you last time that if you didn't have it we would take matters into our own hands and that's what we'll do."

The young girl appeared infront of the two men, now full of fear, with her anger from before radiating of of her. She smiled hich quickly turned into a smirk. "I'm here to repay the favor."

 **Taurus: Labrys** , she called out. Suddenly a huge two-sided axe appeared in her hands. she swung it around and threw it towards the group of men. It landed btween two men who fained in fear.

"Let's get out of here!" they screamed before the al ran out dragging the unconcious men with them. The woman smiled while the men behind her stared at her with shock. " Thanks Taurus." she said as the axe disappeared. She turned around to find a group of people thanking her.

Becoming red with embarrasment she shook her head. "No you don't have to thank me, really it's no problem. I'm just happy that I could help."They all got off the ground and took a seat at the bar watching her. Macao walked up to her with his hand out and she immediatly shook it. "Hello there ..." "Talia!" my name is Talia."

"Hello Talia, what can I do for you today?" he asked staring at her with thank still present in his eyes. Looking down at her white sneakers she spoke. " Well my friend and I would like to join the guild?" She looked up and saw him smiling at her. "Of course, but where is your friend?"

"Umm, she should be here right about..." * **Boom*** Suddenly a girl with long blue curly hair and tan skin rolled into the guild landing at Talia's feet. She jumped up to her feet and pushed Talia over a little. "There you are, I have been looking for you!" she said a little too loudly. Talia regained her balance and nudged her a bit. "Ahem, this is my friend Dominque, but everyone just calls her Nique."

"Nice to meet you! I'm sure we won't have any problems while we're here." she said as a dark aura formed around her. Talia pulled out a whistle and blew into it softly. Nique squirmed in pain until the whistle was put away. "So can we join?" Talia asked full of curiosity. Macao nodded and turned around to grab the stamb from Kinana who was busy cleaning the bar. He was about to ask Talia where she wanted her mark but she spoke up. "For some reason guild marks wont transfer onto my body so I won't be able to have one. But Nique can." Macao looked at her questioningly but didn't ask. Dominque turned around and had Talia pull down the zipper of her maroon jumpsuit. "I would like it on my lower back in gold." He placed the stamp as directed and handed it to Laki, who was busy fixing the now broken doors, while she rezipped her suit. "Thanks for letting us join and we promise to help rebuild this guild for when your members return." they said smiling.


End file.
